Around her little finger
by wishfulthinkingisme
Summary: DTBH:Leland Chapman fic. He falls for the tough, sarcastic and weird woman who works on their website but things soon go sour.  Can he fix it or will she be out of his life for good? Contains sex, violence and strong language otherwise know as passion xxx
1. Chapter 1

Leland was in a terrible mood when he arrived at the office. They'd been out until 4am this morning on a hunt and now he had to come in here to do some stupid profile update thing for the website and it's only 8am! He wasn't a morning at the best of times and this was ridiculous. He slammed the door to his car and stormed into the office. He threw his bag in the vaguest vicinity of his desk and headed straight for the coffee machine. He could hear people chatting and laughing but right then he couldn't have cared less. He downed the first cup of coffee and poured himself another one.

"Thirsty?" He didn't recognize the voice but he wasn't amused by who ever it was. He didn't even bother turning around.

"Go away!" He snarled. He knew he was being rude but he couldn't find it in him to care at that moment.

"Leland Blaine Chapman! That is no way to talk to our guest." He gave a wry half smile as his dad started chastising him; he was 33 and still getting told off by his dad. He spun round to apologize and his face hit the floor. The woman that stood in front of him was gorgeous! She was stood with her hands on her hips glaring at him. She was about 5ft 4 and had raven black hair that fell in loose waves to past her hips. She was oddly pale considering she was in the middle of Hawaii. Her eyes were a stunning royal blue that he could tell were sparkling even though he was across the room. She wasn't thin by the locals standards but she had curves in all the right places. She wouldn't have appealed to a lot of men but he thought she was truly beautiful.

"I'm sorry. I'm not a morning person and I was up late last night." He stepped forward and offered the woman his hand.

She shook it once and then dropped his hand as if it displeased her. "That isn't my problem Mr. Chapman. I'd appreciate it if you could behave professionally from now on." She turned on her heels and walked back into Beth's office. He was in shock; nobody spoke to him like that. Although it was almost worth it to watch her walk away.

"Who is that?" Leland sipped his coffee but his eyes never left the door for Beth's office.

"Come outside while I have a smoke." Dog started heading towards the door Leland hadn't long come through. They were leaning against the wall outside in silence for a minute or so. Leland nursing his coffee and Dog enjoying his cigarette. "That's Jaime. She runs the site for us. I think she's the daughter of Beth's sisters friend or something like that."

"And you didn't think to give me a heads up?" Leland was upset that he had made such a bad first impression.

"Son, how was I to know you were going to come in like a bear with a sore head? And anyway, her picture is on the site so if you ever bothered logging in you'd have seen her." Dog flicked his cigarette stump into the grid and held the door for his son. "Well, she's shadowing you today so you can try and make it up to her then."

They went inside and Leland took his position at his desk as his dad called the rest of the team together. Jaime came out of Beth's office giggling about something and her whole face lit up. She looked like she was only about 20 when she smiled like that. She grabbed one of the office chairs and dragged it over to his desk. She was sat so close that he could smell her perfume and that unique scent of a person. She smelt like roses. She grabbed a notepad and pen from her bag and then dropped it next to his feet on the floor.

"I really am sorry about before. I'm not a morning person; especially before I've had a few cups of coffee." He smiled at her and he was treated to a small half smile from her. His heart melted and he knew in that instant that he was going to be in trouble around this woman.

"And it's my fault you didn't get much sleep?" She was watching everybody else and that bothered him. He wanted her to be looking at him. He found that he was starting to feel jealous of the attention everyone else was getting from this woman.

"Unfortunately not." He muttered under his breath thinking she couldn't hear him but then she bit back a giggle and he felt his face start to burn. Beth and his brother Duane Lee raised their eyebrows at him but he just shook his head once and got on trying to find the file for todays case.

About an hour later they were loading up the cars and putting on their vests. She was made to put a vest on before they would let her go out on the bounty. Leland was strapping her into his spare vest. "If you play your cards right then maybe one day." She walked away then laughing uncontrollably. His mouth was still hanging open.

"Bro, close your mouth your catching flies. What's up?" Duane Lee clapped him on the back and was looking at his little brother expecting him to start spilling.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He walked away and climbed into the drivers seat. Jaime was sat in the back of his car with Baby Lyssa. He was watching her in his rear view mirror but she was deliberately not meeting his eye.

He didn't get a chance to talk to her for the rest of the day. They were busy with the fugitive and then he got a call from his ex wife Maui to tell him that his eldest son Dakota was off school with the flu. When they got back to the office everybody was constantly coming and going. It was busier than usual and he was getting more and more annoyed when an idea struck him. "I'm starving. Anyone want anything for the store?" He stood up and put his sunglasses back on and grabbed his wallet. He knew that to shadow him she would have to come with him. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the front door. Nobody wanted anything so he went and met her outside.

"Finally." He said as they turned the corner away from the office. "What was all that about today?" He slowed his pace and started watching her face. She wouldn't even look at him.

"What? You made a comment and I replied. Why do you have to analyze everything Leland?" She still wouldn't look at him and had found something really interesting with her feet. She didn't know what to say. I find you attractive? I wanted to kiss you as soon as I saw you? I've been having fantasies about you all day when I was supposed to be working? She wasn't sure if he'd even meant his muttered comment this morning.

"Jaime. Stop. I don't get you. Why do you keep blowing so damn hot and then cold around me? I just want to know where I stand." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him.

"What do you want Leland? I'm not some groupy who is just going to lay down with you and then walk away. Yes, I'm attracted to you and I want to get to know you but I'm not going to be a one night stand for you. So I guess thats the end of this conversation huh?" She was watching his chest. He was wearing a Da Kine t-shirt which was blue with white writing.

"What makes you think that all I want is a one night stand? Did I ever say that? I'm not going to deny that I wouldn't love to have you in my bed but I want to know you too." He was angry with her but he was also horrified that anybody would think he was that type of person.

"I get e-mails every week from girls telling me about their amazing night of passion with you and how they're waiting for you to call to arrange your next date with them." She still wouldn't look at him. She was angry with herself for being upset by this conversation.

"That's it? Some crazy chicks start e-mailing our site saying shit about me and then instantly its true? You're kidding me right? If you believe everything that's written about me on the internet then I must have about 50 kids, I'm bout 7ft tall and I've been an ICE head for nearly 20 years. You should know that. I want to take you out for dinner but if you think thats a bad idea I'll understand." He let go of her then and turned to carry on to the store.

"Leland, stop. I know Dakota's sick right now so why don't we go out next week? He should be feeling better by then and you won't be so tense." He turned to look at her and she smiled sweetly. She was nervous; he could tell.

"OK" He held his hand out to her and she slid her hand hesitantly into his He wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed. It felt natural to hold her hand but at the same time he could feel the electricity pinging between them. He'd never felt that before.

They walked hand in hand to the store and back. When he held the door open for her to the office and then slid his hand back into hers there was some raised eye brows but nobody said anything. It had been too long since they'd seen Leland genuinely smile that nobody even wanted to tease them in case he slipped backwards again. Since his split with Maui he hadn't been truly happy. He'd pretended he was but they knew him too well. He was actually happy now for the first time in almost 3 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the DTBH characters and I also can't take credit for the song. That is the work of the incredible Taylor Swift- Should've Said No.**

They had been dating for about 6 months and everything was great. She spent most of her days in their office with him. She'd set her laptop up on the edge of his desk and work her way through all of the fan mail. She forwarded each on to the personal e-mail of whoever it was addressed to. She got jealous at some of the ones written for Leland but then he'd smile or take her hand and those feelings faded away.

She trusted Leland but it was still hard; she'd been hurt before. She was 26 and had been engaged to her high school sweetheart until about 2 years ago when she had found him in bed with her best friend. She'd been heartbroken and that's when she'd moved from Colorado to Hawaii. She'd wanted a fresh start and with the help of the Chapman's she finally had that.

"Hey Lyssa, are we still on for that shopping trip later?" She called across the office. It wasn't just Leland she'd grown closer too. She hung out with Lyssa and Duane Lee all the time and it wasn't a surprise for her to be invited for dinner at Beth and Dog's even when Leland wasn't going.

"Sure thing Sister! Beth's coming too so we'll swing by the nail salon and have a little fun." Lyssa was filing in the corner. Leland rolled his eyes at the mention of nails. It felt like that's all they ever talked about.

"Well, while you're off being pampered I'm going to take Duane Lee out for a drink so I might be late." He smiled at her and winked. He was supposed to be spending the night at hers tonight. It didn't happen often because of his job or the boys but she grabbed whatever time she could get with him.

Late that night she was pacing her living room. It was 2am and he still hadn't shown up; he was never this late! She'd been ringing his cell non stop and he wasn't picking up and she was starting to worry. Eventually she dialed Duane Lee and waited. He picked up after about 4 rings. "Jaime, what's wrong?" She could tell that he had just woken up so Leland had probably passed out at Duane Lee's.

She smiled to herself as she spoke. "When that lazy boyfriend of mine wakes up can you tell him to call me please? Oh and tell him he's got a lot of making up to do." She shivered at the idea of that.

"He's not here Jaime. I left him at the bar. He said he was going to finish his drink and then jump a cab to yours because he'd drank too much to drive. Isn't he there?" Duane Lee was awake now! He'd left Leland at around 10pm so he should have easily been there by now.

"Would I be calling if he was?" I snapped and then felt guilty. It wasn't Duane Lee's fault. "Listen, I'm sorry but if I get dressed and then swing by yours will you come and look for him with me? I don't want to go out by myself at this time of night." She was already getting her stuff together as she spoke.

"Sure. Jaime don't worry. He's probably passed out at home because he was too drunk to remember your address." She knew Duane Lee was trying to make her feel better but she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"I know. See you in about 10." She hung up and rushed to get ready and get in her car. When she pulled up outside his apartment Duane Lee was already waiting outside. They checked Leland's first but there was nobody home so they went to the bar that Duane Lee had left him in. When they pulled into the car park he told her to wait in the car while he checked it out.

When he came out a few minutes later his face was white and he looked angry. He got in the car and didn't speak. "Duane Lee, is he OK? What's happened to him?" She was starting to panic. Duane Lee was usually so calm and level headed and right then he looked furious!

"I don't want to tell you Jaime. Please don't make me do this." He wouldn't even look at her as he spoke. He covered his head with his hands and tried to make sense of what he'd been told.

"Duane Lee, you tell me right now before I go in there and find out myself. I mean it." She was glaring at him. Duane Lee knew where Leland was and wouldn't tell her. He had no right to hide anything from her.

"He left at about 11. He walked out of his own free will and got in a cab. The bartender said he was happy when he left." Duane Lee looked at her then and he hated himself for having to be the one to hurt her with this. "He wasn't alone Jaime. He left with some girl. She'd been hitting on all night but I just ignored it. If I'd have thought for one second that he would have done that then I never would have left him. I'm so sorry." She was crying then and he pulled her into his arms. He held her until the sobbing stopped and she could look at him again.

"I don't understand. We were happy! I don't know why he would have done that." She grabbed her phone and rang his cell. He still didn't answer and she felt physically sick as she wondered what he was doing right then. She could picture Leland lying naked on a bed with some skank. Was he touching her? Pleasing her? Eventually his voice mail kicked in and she left him a message. "I know what you are doing Leland. Don't bother calling because I'll be too busy to answer and don't come round my place because I won't hesitate to mace your fucking lying, dirty, disgusting ass! I'll bring your things to the office and then we are done. Don't speak to me because I don't want to hear it!" She didn't cry until she hung up the phone. Duane Lee ended up driving her home and staying with her. He held her until she fell asleep.

Jaime's phone started ringing at around 7am. It didn't stop. Leland was constantly calling. At first he tried leaving voice mails and texting but she ignored them all. It was always the same thing. 'I'm sorry.' 'It didn't mean anything' or 'please give me a chance.' She couldn't cope so she put her phone on silent and went to get a shower. Duane Lee stayed with her while she boxed everything that Leland had ever given her. Even the 12 red roses went into that box. He drove with her to the office and watched the panic slide over her face before she got out of the car. She took a deep breath and forced herself to keep moving.

Leland was already in the office when she walked in. He tried to grab her but Duane Lee pushed him away. "Dude, I don't think thats too clever. She'll kill you." Jaime walked passed the men and dropped the box on Leland's desk. It made a loud bang that made everyone jump. "Beth, can I work in your office today? It's just until I move all my files back home." She didn't wait for a reply but picked up her laptop and walked inside. Once the door closed behind them she broke down and sobbed. When she eventually calmed down she sat opposite Beth and told her what had happened.

"I'm sorry girl. I didn't know." Beth put her hand over Jaime's and smiled sadly. What else could she say? Beth was horrified with what had happened and she was disappointed in Leland; she thought he was better than that.

"It's OK but I can't cope here today. Can you bring him down to the bar across from mine tonight at around 7? There are some things I need to say and can you bring the guys? I have a feeling I may need some support." She stood up to leave and Beth nodded. She wasn't sure what was going on but if thats what she wanted then she'd get it. As Jaime walked past Duane Lee she gave him a hug and thanked him.

Once she left Duane Lee rounded on his brother. "Are you fucking stupid? I mean seriously dude; you have Jaime waiting for you and you chose that fucking bitch? You're an asshole." Duane Lee hadn't realized how angry he was until then.

"Bro, don't you think I know all that? I fucked up! I didn't even do anything though and that's the shitty part. I kissed her and went back to hers but I couldn't do anything else. All I kept thinking about was Jaime so I left and just walked around all night." He sat down at his desk and dropped his face into his hands. He had hurt the only woman he'd ever truly loved and now he couldn't think of a way to make it up to her.

Later that night the entire Chapman clan were sat around a table next to the stage in the small bar. They didn't know what to expect but Jaime still hadn't turned up. Lyssa and Duane Lee weren't talking to Leland and Dog and Tim were defending him so the atmosphere was more than a little tense. When music starts there is a hushed silence. Jaime walked out and sat on the edge of the stage in front of them. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes as she started to sing:

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

_[Chorus:]_

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've known that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

She looked right into his eyes then as the tears she'd been fighting began to fall. She forced herself to carry on. She needed to show him how much he'd hurt her. Mascara was running down her face and she didn't care. This was what he had made her become so it was only fair that he got to see it first hand.

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

_[Chorus:]_

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've known that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

He was crying then too and as she looked around the table she could see that everyone else was crying too. She let her eyes fill with rage and despair as she spoke the next part into the microphone. She wanted to hurt him and make him feel exactly like she was. She didn't sing it; she spoke directly to him. She wanted him to understand that he had broken her heart.

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...

No... no no no...

_[Chorus:]_

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've known that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

When the music finished she stood up and ran off stage. The crowd were all on their feet applauding. She had sounded divine. Nobody had known she had such an amazing voice. Leland couldn't move. He was in bits. One stupid, drunken mistake and his whole world was crumbling around him. It was his own fault though because he'd promised her he wasn't that person. He had made that promise the first very first day and he'd meant it. He hated himself in that moment more than anybody would ever know.

Lyssa and Duane Lee ran backstage to find Jaime. She was sat on the floor hugging her knees and sobbing. Lyssa sat down and wrapped her arms around her while Duane Lee took hold of her hand. They sat like that for a long time until Lyssa finally broke the silence. "I know now is so not the time but you were amazing out there." Jaime smiled up at her and shrugged.

"So what happens now?" Duane Lee asked


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know Duane Lee. I don't want to leave the office because I love you guys but I'm not sure I could cope with seeing him day after day. I feel like I've been torn apart and my world is in bits. I haven't just lost him but I've potentially lost my job, my best friends and my fucking family! It wasn't enough that he stopped loving me; he had to destroy my life! I HATE HIM!" I was sobbing again and it scared me how deeply he had cut me. I hadn't realized that my whole life was built around him and now he was gone.

"You haven't lost us Jaime. We're all still here. I could give you my office at work so that you wouldn't have to see him constantly and then you could stay with us. We can make this work." Duane Lee was trying to reassure her but he knew that she would have to talk to Leland before any of this would work. The tension between them would be unbearable if they didn't at least reach some sort of trust. "You do need to talk to him though Jaime. I don't mean right now but before you come back to work otherwise it will be too much for you both."

I knew he was right but I couldn't cope right then. It was all too fresh and seeing him felt like I was being stabbed in the stomach with a hot blade. I took the cowards way out and slipped out of the back door. I needed some space first to pull myself together and if I'm completely honest I wanted him to suffer some more.

Baby Lyssa and Duane Lee went back to family to explain that I'd took off and to deliver my message. "She said that she needed some space and that she'll be back when she's got her head around all of this. She's cut up pretty bad right now and didn't think she could face seeing him. She said that she'll talk to him when she gets back and I offered her my office if she wants it. She thinks she's losing all of us and her job over this." Duane Lee spoke to Beth, Dog and Tim rather than Leland. He was still angry with his brother.

Things went on as usual but the office seemed empty without her. Leland never laughed or smiled and he looked awful. His tan had started to fade, his hair had grown too long and he rarely shaved. All the life had left his eyes; it was like he didn't care about anything anymore. He faked happiness when he spoke to his boys but luckily he hadn't been over to Kona for a few weeks so they hadn't seen the physical effects this had taken on him. He hadn't told them about the break up properly and had simply said that him and Jaime were on a break for a while. It was like he thought if he didn't admit it then it wasn't real.

3 weeks past and nobody had heard from Jaime. She'd e-mailed a few days after that night in the bar to say she was going to visit her family but that was it. She hadn't even contacted Duane Lee or Baby Lyssa until now. Duane Lee was in the car park when her car pulled in. He was at her door in a flash. He pulled it open and dragged her from the car to wrap his arms around her.

"Where have you been darling? We've missed you round here!" He swung her round a few times and then set her feet on the floor and looked at her. She had lost some weight but she didn't look ill like Leland did. Her hair was electric blue underneath now and she wore it scraped back from her face in a high pony. She had on a pair of denim hot pants and a white tank top. Her feet were bare. She looked good even though her eyes didn't have their usual sparkle.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed to clear my head. Is he here?" I wasn't sure if I was ready for the answer but I had to be. I couldn't put it off anymore; if I wasn't ready by now then I never would be.

"Yeah. I'll go get him. Just don't take off again." Duane Lee ran inside and straight over to Leland's desk. Leland didn't even look up at him. "Jaime is outside and she wants to talk to you." Leland looked up then and he had tears shining in his eyes. He took off running and Duane Lee barely even saw him move he was that fast.

He sprinted out the door and straight to me. He tried to hug me but I took a step back. If he'd touched me right then I might have cracked and I needed to talk to him. "We need to talk Leland." I knew my voice was cold but I couldn't help it. It still hurt even after all those weeks. I still loved this guy and most of all I had trusted him.

He looked hurt but he didn't try to touch me again. "I'm so sorry Jaime. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I didn't even like her and that's what has been killing me. I didn't sleep with her though babe and I need you to know that. I don't know if it makes a difference but I thought you should know. It was a mistake and if I could take it back I would." He was rambling and I could see the tears in his eyes. He was fighting them but he was going to lose it soon.

"I know Leland. I know everything you said is true but right now it still hurts way too much. I'm not here to get back with you. I'm not ready for that right now. I'm not saying never but I can't do that right now. I need us to be friends again before I can even think about giving us a second chance. I need to learn to trust you again." I put my hand on his shoulder and my hand started to burn. The physical attraction was definitely still there. "You look like shit by the way."

He laughed then and it was my turn to fight the tears now. I had missed him so much and now he was right in front of me and I had to fight the urge to throw myself into his arms. I still loved him completely but I didn't trust him. "Thanks for the compliment! Are you coming in? There's a pile of website shit that we haven't had a chance to look at. Duane Lee tried but he was messing up your weird filing system so I made him stop." He smiled sheepishly at me. Nobody else would have noticed that I had my own personal filing system. He knew me better than I knew myself sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm coming in." We headed in the back door and everyone was there greeting us and hugging me. "And since he messed up my system then Duane Lee can help you move my cabinets into his office and cart all of his shit out." Everyone was laughing as I started pushing Duane Lee towards the cabinets. He wasn't fighting too hard. I think they were all just glad to know I was safe. I felt bad for not getting in touch but I needed a clean break from everything and everyone.

"It's good to have you back Princess." Dog gave me a one armed hug and I felt a lump growing in my throat. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed them all. These people were my family. "You're back on a good day anyway. We're going after a 19 year old boy and we could use a little fox like you as bait!" Dog was laughing but Leland and Beth looked horrified.

"Big Daddy you can't throw the girl in the deep end like that. She's barely even walked through the door." Beth was genuinely shocked. They had never even considered using me before and nothing had changed as far as she was concerned.

"She's family and she looks damn fine today. The guy will think he's died and gone to heaven when she rocks up and plays the damsel in distress. She can knock at his door and tell him she's got a flat and can he help. Bat her eyelashes, she's already flashing those legs. He'll be putty in her hands. She walks to a car where Duane Lee and Leland will be ready to jump out as soon she she gets close. Blam! He's done." He looked at me and I nodded. I'd wanted to be involved in a hunt for months but Leland wouldn't let me and now it wasn't his choice. I was excited about it; this was my dream.

"There's two problems. One, She won't be able to have a vest on which is extremely dangerous. Two, if this bastard puts a finger on her I won't be able to stop myself from kicking his ass." He looked at me and shrugged. "I know we aren't together anymore but I can't change how I feel and I know that I would kill any man who tried touching you like that."

"OK, the vest might be an issue but I trust you two guys to look after me. He's not going to shoot the damsel in distress. As for him touching me that's not a problem either. If he touches me then I can finally find a use for those lessons you gave me Lee. See? My 5 weeks of nagging you to teach me to box was worth it." I treated him to a genuine smile that reached actually reached my eyes. It gave me butterflies to know he still cared so much even though I knew that that was dangerous.

Everyone laughed and the tension that was filling the room moments before simply vanished. It was beginning to feel like I'd never left and that felt amazing but it was scary too. I loved the fact that they had accepted me back completely but it was scary because I was falling back into a pattern that hadn't worked. It had been like this when Leland went with that girl so obviously this didn't work. I gave myself a mental shake to stop my train of thought. I couldn't go through all of that again.

I was sat next to Leland in his Hummer on the way to this guys house. His name was Carlos and he was wanted for possession of drugs. I had studied his picture while everyone got ready. I was looking forward to this but I was also looking forward to being alone with Leland. No matter how much I told myself that I was just his friend I couldn't deny the chemistry between us and I wanted to talk to him when I knew he couldn't run away when the conversation got tough. "Can I ask you a question Lee?"

He looked at me for a split second before giving his full attention to the highway in front of us. We were alone in the car and I knew he was nervous about that. "Sure."

"Why did you do it? And don't give me that bullshit about drinking too much because I've seen you drink and that's not the reason." I knew that the answer to this one question could crush me but I needed to know for my own peace of mind. "What did I do wrong?"

"It wasn't you Jaime. I loved you; I still love you. I guess I felt trapped. It was like I was swapping one wife for another one and it scared me. I wasn't scared about sharing my life with you. I was scared about doing that and then having you hurt me again. I thought that if I went out and had some fun then maybe I'd suddenly realize that I could live without you. Only it didn't work like that and all I could think about was you and how much I was hurting you. I know it sounds lame but it's the only explanation I have. I was fucking stupid and thats the top and bottom of it." He sounded dejected. It was almost like he'd given up or he thought I'd given up on us.

"It has to be me Leland. On some level it has to be. I was with Kevin for 12 years and he cheated. I was with you for 6 months and you kind of cheated. It seems like I'm never enough and that scares me. What is wrong with me?" I felt a single tear run down my face and I swiped at it angrily. I had cried too many tears over men; I refused to cry any more.

"Jaime, you have to believe me when I tell you that this had nothing to do with you. You are perfect and I'm a fool. Kind of cheated?" He suddenly sounded so confused that it made me laugh. I was wondering when he was going to pick up on that.

"You didn't cheat Lee. You were an idiot and you kissed that skank but it's not like what Kevin did. If it was I wouldn't be here now. I can work on forgiving what you did and hopefully one day learn to trust you again." I patted his leg and he smiled at me. "I'm not willing to lose you over some tramp and a temporary loss of sanity."


	4. Chapter 4

About 5 minutes later it was time for everyone to get into positions. Duane Lee jumped out of Beth's car and slid into the back seat of Leland's truck. Leland came round and helped me climb out of the passenger side and then into the drivers seat before climbing into the back along side Duane Lee. My hands were shaking as I drove the last few miles to Carlos's house. "I don't know if I can do this guys. I'm so scared right now." I was starting to panic. I don't know why but I had a horrible feeling about this all.

"Just breath J. You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. You just walk towards me and remember I'm right here waiting for you. I'm going to ring your phone and you leave it on OK? That way I can be there with you and I can come running if anything goes wrong." Leland's voice was soothing to me. I knew he would keep me safe. I may not trust have trusted him romantically right then but I did trust with completely to look after me. He would protect me with his life and so would Duane Lee if it came to it. I pulled up a few yards away from Carlos's house and pretended to jump out and check my back tire. I made sure to go to the one on the road so that it wouldn't be obvious that nothing was wrong when he came out.

I walked up to his front door and tapped lightly. Luckily he answered the door himself and Dog was right he liked what he saw. I was leaning against the railing of his porch with one leg bent up so my foot rested on the rail. "Oh thank god someone is home! Listen, my car has a flat and I cant get the jack thing to work. Can you help me please?" I smiled sweetly at him and hoped I looked helpless enough.

"No problem sweetness. You take your fine ass to your car and I'll follow your lead." He grabbed his keys and slammed his front door. I had to bite my lip to make sure I let his comments slide. I hate men who talk like that about someone they don't even know. "So where's your boyfriend? Girls like you always have a man!"

"Like me?" I looked back over my shoulder as I spoke to him and was furious to find his eyes were fixed on my ass.

"Yeah, sexy bitches like you. You tease us guys into thinking we have a chance and then you get all offended when we make a move. You're all just a bunch of tramps!" He was angry and that scared me. I hadn't done anything to make him this angry. This was a bad sign. I realized then that he must have been high. I felt stupid for not picking up on that before then.

"Hey listen man, I just need help with my car. I don't want to argue with you. Whatever your problem is it's not mine." I picked up the pace then. He was making me nervous and I didn't like it. I could feel his eyes burning through me.

"Fuck you, you fucking whore! Who the fuck do you think you are? You're just a slut who's shaking her ass to get what she wants. Do you think you're something special is that it? Well your not, you're just a bitch and your man should beat the shit out of you for teasing people like this!" He was ranting now and he was trying to catch up with me. I had had enough. My hands were shaking and I could feel tears burning my eyes.

"Leland, please help me. I'm scared." I tried to say the words as quietly as possible but Carlos still heard me. I started running and I ran straight into Leland's arms. He must have already been getting out of the car before I finished speaking. I was crying and I didn't understand why. He hadn't touched me or threatened me but I was terrified of him.

Duane Lee grabbed Carlos and threw him onto the floor. By the time Dog and Beth arrived Carlos was already in custody. Leland wrapped one arm around me and was running his other hand over my hair. "Shhhhh baby it's OK now. I'm here. He won't hurt you now I promise." He was whispering to me. I knew I shouldn't be letting him comfort me like that but right then I didn't care. I was an emotional wreck and I didn't understand why. I clung to him as if my life depended on it. I'm usually a tough person but that guys voice had been so cold and venomous. He had hated me so completely and without any justification. I knew in my head that it was the drugs that had made him like that but heart was still hung up on what would have happened if Leland and Duane Lee hadn't have been there. "Come on Baby Girl. We need to get going now. Duane Lee, you're driving my car." I laughed then and that scared me more. I was laughing because Leland never let anyone drive his precious Hummer except me so he must be worried about me.

"I'll be OK Leland. You don't have to let him drive just because of me." I was shivering so hard as I spoke that my teeth were chattering together. It was a gorgeous summer day in Hawaii so I knew I shouldn't be cold.

"Woman just do as you are told!" He walked me to his car. "Duane Lee grab her while I climb in and then pass her up." He made me sound like a fragile vase or an expensive ornament. He climbed up into the back seat and Duane Lee lifted me with ease up into his arms. He put the lap section of his seat belt over himself and then did the same for me before pulling me back into his arms. "Jaime, you're going into shock I think so you have to keep warm." He slid his hands under my vest so that he was touching my bare skin. Wherever he touched started to burn. "What a welcome back huh?"

I laughed at his joke. I could feel my shivering start to calm down as he stroked my skin. I still found it strange that he could have such an effect on me. "I don't know why he got to me so much Leland. You guys must think I'm such a baby right now. I'm sorry." Every time I breathed in my head was filled with a scent that is so uniquely Leland that I don't know how to describe it. He smells like the gym, our office, boxing gloves, baby powder, latex gloves, hand sanitizer, kids playing at the beach and dog's running in the forest all rolled into one. To me Leland smells like home.

"No we don't. Jaime, the guy sounded evil and we only heard him over the phone. He was chasing you and he looked like he was going to kill you if he caught you. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did amazing!" Duane Lee actually sounded proud. I couldn't figure out why but he thought I'd done well.

"Duane Lee I broke down like a little girl. I haven't wanted to let go of Leland since and I couldn't even look at the guy. I don't think I did amazing in the slightest so stop bloody patronizing me!" I snapped and Leland laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"You. That reminded me of the first day I met you. 'That isn't my problem Mr Chapman and I would appreciate it if you could behave professionally from now on.'" He did a half decent impression of me and I was in hysterics laughing. I had forgotten exactly how rude we had been to each other that first day.

"I forgot how bossy you could be Jaime. I have missed you girl." Duane Lee said. I met his eyes in his rear view mirror and smiled. I was feeling better by then and sat up straight in my seat. I still had a death grip on Leland's hand but I felt calmer and more relaxed. I wasn't entirely sure if I was keeping hold of Leland because I was still scared or because it felt so good. I had been away from him for too long.

When we pulled up at the prison Leland wanted me to stay in the car while they booked in Carlos but I refused. I needed to face him because I didn't want to stay afraid of him. I climbed out of his truck and mentally reminded myself to convince him to buy a smaller truck. It was a nightmare climbing in and out of it especially in heels. Once I was down I headed straight over to Uncle and hugged him. He was blaming himself for me being upset and it wasn't him. Carlos was stood by the door for the prison.

"So dude, how does it feel now huh? Am I still a tease? Should my man still beat me?" He snarled at me and went to take a step forward but Duane Lee shoved him back against the wall. "Why don't you ask my man what he thinks? I bet you won't be so tough with him!" I dragged Leland forward and stepped aside so he could stand toe to toe with this guy. "Carlos, meet my boyfriend Leland. Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing you've heard of him."

"You are so fucking lucky that I've mellowed out recently otherwise you'd be in serious trouble right now you pathetic mother fucker!" I saw Leland's fists clench and I knew he was close to losing control. "You want to chase someone? Chase me bitch! I dare you to take a swing at me." Leland uncuffed the guy. "Hit me Brah. I fucking dare you to hit me. Are you a coward is that it? You'll only hit women?" Leland was furious and his eyes were burning amber because of his anger. I'd never seen him look more beautiful then he did right then.

Carlos didn't speak; he simply swung at Leland and clipped his jaw. Leland barely even moved from the blow but in a second he burst to life. He grabbed the guys neck with both of his hands and forced his face down to meet his knee. When Leland let go Carlos straightened instinctively and Leland started raining blows over his face and torso. Leland landed a spinning kick to the chest and Carlos hit the floor. Leland just stood over him and smirked. "What can I say? It was self defense." I took Leland's hand and moved him out of the way while Duane Lee and Dog picked the guy up off the floor and checked him over.

"Feel better now?" I asked as I checked his face. His jaw was red and it looked like it was starting to swell. I hadn't realized that Carlos had connected so cleanly. I was even more shocked then that Leland had barely moved when the blow landed.

"Do you? I know you set me up princess and I'm kind of proud. Weird huh? I'm impressed that you knew me well enough to know I wouldn't be able to resist beating the shit out that punk. I'm also happy that you trusted me to do that for you. You could have taken him yourself you know. You're one tough cookie." He smiled at me then and with his eyes still glowing amber he was too much for me to resist. I stretched up onto my tiptoes and kissed him softly. I pulled away before he could deepen the kiss but he didn't seem to mind. He didn't try to kiss me again either.

"I know I could have but I enjoy watching you fight. It reminds me of how careful you are with me when I see how tough you are out here." I smiled shyly at him and then turned to walk away. "I still need some time Lee but never isn't an option anymore. You turn me on way too much." I laughed as his mouth fell open. It reminded me of that first day all over again. I walked towards Duane Lee and slipped myself under his arm so that he was hugging me. I fitted in with these people so much easier than I did with my own family.

Later that night Baby Lyssa and Beth convinced me to go to a club with them and Duane Lee and Leland. Dog was babysitting with Baby Lyssa's husband Bo and they had all decided that I needed to let my hair down after today so I was tagging along. Beth and Lyssa dressed me since I didn't have any clothes with me. I ended up wearing a blood red mini dress which had a halter neck and wide skirt so the when I span around the skirt fanned out around me. It was a good job I was wearing red lace knickers and a matching bra. Beth loaned me a pair of 6 inch stiletto heels. They were the same color as the dress and wrapped around my legs to just below my knees. I wore my hair piled up on top of my head with some lose curls left out. I barely wore any make up except mascara and lip gloss.

When I walked out of Beth's bedroom Bo, Dog, Duane Lee and Leland were all staring at me while Beth and Baby Lyssa smiled. "You look amazing! Damn Jaime, I didn't know you had it in you. You're gorgeous!" Duane Lee walked towards me and took my hand. He kissed my fingers and then raised my hand above my head and forced me to turn around. "I most definitely approve."

"Bo close your mouth before I close it for you." Baby Lyssa teased as she crossed the room to kiss her husband goodbye. She was laughing because she trusted him completely and even she had to admit that Jaime looked absolutely stunning.

They all piled into Dog's Jaguar about 10 minutes later. Leland had tried to convince them to take his Hummer but all 3 girls had refused. Short skirts and huge cars don't go well together. Leland was driving with Jaime sat next to him and the other 3 piled into the back seat.


	5. Chapter 5

Leland and I were the only ones who wasn't drinking since he was their designated driver and I simply don't drink. I had offered to drive but he'd refused. He was stood leaning against the bar watching them all dance. Every time Duane Lee moved away from Jaime some other punk would try his luck with her. She danced with them all but didn't show any interest to get to know any of them. Beth and Baby Lyssa were attracting a fair amount of attention themselves and Duane Lee was struggling to watch them all.

Finally he gave up went to stand with Leland at the bar. The girls looked amazing when they danced but they were both watching Jaime. She moved with a natural grace and presence. 'Something in your Mouth' by Nickelback came on and when some guy started grinding against Jaime Leland had had enough. He walked over and pushed the guy out of the way and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind. She moved with the music and twisted and turned against him. He wasn't a natural dancer like she was but he did his best. She was teasing him and he knew it. She kept putting her thumb in her mouth like the song said and he couldn't handle it. He kissed her with all the passion and love he had for her. She kissed him back and they lost themselves to each other. When they separated the song had changed and Beth and Baby Lyssa were at the bar with Duane Lee. They headed in that direction.

"So I take it you two are back on then?" Baby Lyssa asked when they approached. They were all smiling and nudging each other. "Oh and Duane Lee, you owe me $50. I told you that he wouldn't make it through a single dance without at least trying to kiss her."

"You guys took bets on us?" I was genuinely shocked but I couldn't stop myself from laughing. The 2 of them were like a pair of kids and honestly couldn't help themselves. "And no Lyssa. We aren't back together yet. OK so we can't seem to keep our hands off each other but I'm not ready for anything else."

Leland didn't seem phased by my answer. In fact he hadn't stopped smiling since we came off the dance floor. Seeing him so happy made me smile. Duane Lee had told me how bad things had gotten with Leland while I was gone and it frightened me. I could tell that he had lost weight and that his tan had started to fade. He had shaved and braided his hair so it didn't look untidy. I was watching his face as I sipped my drink and I heart was doing somersaults in my chest. It would have been so much easier if he didn't effect me like that.

"Baby Lyssa since you just came into a bit of money I do believe it's your round. Jaime, I need to go to the little girls room. Come with me?" Beth held out her hand to me and I put my hand in hers. We headed towards the bathrooms but turned into the lounge area instead. She pulled me down onto a vacant couch and just looked at me for a minute. "You know I love you girl but I need to know what the deal is between you two. I can't have him hurt again. I know that it was his own fault but he won't cope if he loses you again." She had her hand on my knee and I knew that this was tearing her up inside.

"I'm not going anywhere Beth. I love him even though I know I shouldn't. He hurt me which is why I can't just take him back with open arms. I need to know I can trust him again." I needed her to understand that this was something I had thought a lot about. I knew that I couldn't be without him and so that only left me with one option.

"I understand that Hun but he has to think about more than you. He's got 2 kids to think about." She was trying to get her point across but all she was doing was aggravating me. She was acting like I was just doing this on a whim.

"He's got 3 kids to think about!" I screamed at her. I didn't mean to tell her but I lost my cool. Beth's mouth was hanging open. She wasn't looking at me though; she was looking behind me. "Shit!" I turned slowly and met Leland's eyes. He was staring at me but instead of being horrified he looked positively ecstatic. He was beaming from ear to ear.

"Honestly?" He came and sat next to me and now that I could see into his eyes I saw that he was on the verge of tears. "Are you sure?" He took my hand in his and kept looking from me to Beth and back again.

"I'm sure but Leland this doesn't change anything between us. We aren't together right now and I don't want you to be with me just because of the baby. That's the only reason that I haven't already told you. I didn't want you to think you had to get back with me." I didn't know what else to say to him. I didn't want to keep it from Leland but I also didn't want him to feel obliged to be with me.

"Are you crazy? I love you, you fool! If anything this just makes me feel even more stupid for what I did. I almost lost you my little mishugenah but I won't make that mistake again. I know we are just friends right now but I'll be here from now until forever. I swear to you!" He kissed both of my cheeks then and put his hand over my stomach. "How far along are you? And how long have you known?"

"Mishugenah? I was 3 months yesterday and I found out a few days before we split up. I was going to tell you that night. That doesn't matter now though." I was smiling at Beth then. She was crying and laughing.

He was laughing now too. He pulled me into his arms and just held me. "I love you Mishugenah. I always have and I always will." He kissed the top of my head then. "Here comes trouble. Can we tell them?" He whispered against my skin.

"On one condition. We can tell them if you'll come home with me tonight and just hold. Nothing else. I've missed falling asleep in your arms." I smiled into his shoulder. It felt like those first few weeks when everything was new and fresh. I was nervous again.

"You never have to ask that Mishugenah. Whenever you need me I'll be right there; day or night." He pulled away from me but kept hold of my hands. Duane Lee and Baby Lyssa sat down on the couch. "Jaime's pregnant!" Leland burst out. He was like an excited child on Christmas morning. He just wanted to tell everyone his news.

We all decided to go home not long after that. We just wanted to be around family. When we were settled in the car I turned in my seat so I was facing Leland. "What's with this mishugenah thing? You keep calling me it."

Duane Lee was laughing behind me and so was Baby Lyssa and Beth. "You finally plucked up the courage to share that little pet name with her huh? That's hysterical dude! You've got bigger balls than I gave you credit for. The question is; does she know what it means?" Leland looked like he could cheerfully murder his elder brother at that point.

"Mishugenah means crazy person sweetheart. I've called you it since that first day when your mood kept changing and you had my head spinning." He took my hand and kissed my fingers. He actually looked a little afraid.

"I like it. I am a little bit crazy. I admit it and it sounds rather sexy when you say it." I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes. It had been such a long and eventful day that I suddenly felt drained. I couldn't have opened my eyes even if I wanted too.

I woke up when the sun started to rise and it took me a few seconds to comprehend that I was in my own bed. I turned over and came face to face with Leland. He was smiling at me and reached out to brush the hair back off my face. He was still fully clothed but I was in my pajama shorts and vest top. "Morning mishugenah." He whispered to me. It was if he thought that if he spoke too loudly he would break the spell and I would disappear.

"Good morning Mr. Chapman. Did you sleep well?" I stretched and snuggled in to him. I had missed this more than anything.

"Yeah. Better than I have in weeks. You were restless though." He shuffled up the bed a little so that he propped up against the pillows and my head was in his lap. "You kept calling my name and telling me not to go. You kept saying you'd change and be better. I'm so sorry Jaime. I hurt you so much and I hate myself for it. None of it was your fault though."

"I know that Lee and I forgive you for it all. Last night showed me how much you've changed and how much I love you. I think I want to go past being friends. I know I said I wanted to wait but I don't see the point if we love each other. I'll still take Duane Lee's office and we can live separately until near the time that peanut is due. After that if we both feel ready then we can move in together and I can start my training to be a bounty hunter." I sat up and looked at him. He was grinning at me like a fool.

"Are you sure? I think you missed a few steps though." He was rubbing my stomach and grinning like a lunatic. He looked so much younger when he smiled like that.

"I'm absolutely certain although I can't figure out what I forgot."

"You forgot the bit when you agree to marry me when I propose after peanut is born and when we get married. You forgot how you are going to become the world best female bounty hunter and you also forgot about the other 4 or 5 kids we're going to have." He was laughing now, probably at the look of horror on my face. I was terrified about having 1 child!

"We'll see Mr Chapman. We'll need a bigger house and a much more sensible car before we can make all that happen." I leaned in and kissed him then. We'd been to hell and back but nothing could keep us apart.


	6. Chapter 6 epilogue

6 years later

"Guys you're going to be late. Move it! Bethany, Jasmine get a move on! Leland Jr, bring your toast with you! Leland hurry up and get Angela ready! We were supposed to be at the office 20 minutes ago. We can't keep using the fact that I'm pregnant again as an excuse!" I stood at the front door and couldn't help but smiling as my little family trotted past me. Bethany and Jasmine look exactly like their father. Our 5 year old twins have dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. They were daddy's girls without a doubt and their older brothers dote on them just as much. They climbed into the back of our people carrier still chatting away about their favorite teachers.

Leland came out of the house and my heart still did somersaults at the sight of him. He had our youngest in his arms. She had a mop of dark brown curls and bright blue eyes. She was laughing at Leland pulling faces and you can see she has dimples that match her dads. She's a mix of the 2 of us. At 2 years old you can already see that she's going to be a heart breaker.

Clinging on to his dad's leg was our only boy. He was 4 but looked like he could have easily been 6. He was a bog boy. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes like mine. He was paler that the rest our children too. He definitely took after me. "Daddy. Can I go play at the beach with Dakota and Cobie after school. I've been good. Haven't I?" I smiled as Leland picked up our son.

"You're all going the beach later with Dakota and Cobie because me and mummy have to work late. We've got to go get the bad guy!" He strapped all of the children into their seats and then climbed into the drivers seat. I was already in the car waiting. He leaned across and rubbed my stomach. I was 7 months pregnant AGAIN and I was fed up. He laughed as he saw that thought pass through my eyes. "It's nearly over now and then that's it. I promise." He was still laughing.

"You said that the last 3 times so why should I believe you now." I smiled at him as we drove towards the children's day care center. As much as I complained I wouldn't change a thing about my life.


End file.
